bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Byakuya's Bankai, the Quiet Anger
|image = |kanji = 白哉卍解、静かなる怒り |romaji = Byakuya bankai, shizukanaru ikari |episodenumber = 197 |chapters = Chapter 300, Chapter 301 |arc = Hueco Mundo arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Joining the Battle! The Strongest Shinigami Army Appears |nextepisode = The Two Scientists, Mayuri's Trap |japair = December 2, 2008 |engair = March 27, 2011 |opening = Velonica |ending = Hitohira no Hanabira }} Byakuya's Bankai, the Quiet Anger is the one-hundred ninety-seventh episode of the Bleach anime. Zommari Rureaux releases his Zanpakutō, forcing Captain Byakuya Kuchiki to take drastic action to avoid defeat. Summary Hanatarō Yamada runs down a hallway in Las Noches, struggling to catch up with Byakuya Kuchiki, and complaining that he can't use Shunpo. Meanwhile Byakuya and Zommari Rureaux argue over which one of them is arrogant, and Zommari states that he is simply behaving as if the two of them are equal and he doesn't believe there is any arrogance is that. Byakuya then states the fact that he would even consider himself on his level is arrogant in itself. Zommari then claims that he is forced to humiliate Byakuya until he relinquishes that pride, and he releases his Zanpakutō, Brujería. Zommari then holds up one of his hands, which has an eye on it, points it towards Byakuya and the eyeball glows a light purple, seeing this, Byakuya uses Shunpo to get out of the hands direction. Zommari then tells Byakuya that he is probably surprised because he expected him to release an attack and yet nothing happened. Zommari then states that it's because it has already happened, and Byakuya notices a strange marking on his left ankle. Zommari then states that Byakuya's left leg belongs to him. Byakuya then questions what the marking is, and Zommari explains that his Resurrección's ability is named Amor, and it's ability is to steal sovereignty away from whatever his eyes gaze upon. He then orders Byakuya's left leg to come towards him, and when the leg begins to move without Byakuya's consent, he separates the nerves in his legs from his muscles by slicing his leg, so that Zommari can not control it. Zommari praises Byakuya for making decisions so quickly, but asks him how things will go over here, and Zommari points two of his eyes towards Rukia Kuchiki. Byakuya then rushes in front of Rukia to stop Zommari from taking control of her body, Zommari expresses surprise that he can move that fast with just one leg. At that moment, Hanatarō rushes into the room, and begins complaining about how he was hungry, tired, cold he is and how scary Hueco Mundo is alone, and how he almost got lost, but jumps behind Byakuya when he notices Zommari standing there. He then notices both Byakuyas injured leg and Rukia laying on the ground next to him injured. Zommari then states that it appears they've been joined by a lively one. Byakuya then tells Hanatarō to stand back because he can't guarantee that he'll be able to fight without sucking him into the battle. Meanwhile, Captain Retsu Unohana and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu finish their healing on Yasutora Sado and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, and Unohana tells Isane that she should remain vigilant because they are right in the middle of the enemy's territory. At that moment Isane begins to feel Byakuya's Reiatsu, and Unohana states that it is not just Byakuya, but the other captains that have arrived also began their battles, using the full force of their Reiatsu. Isane asks will they be okay, and Unohana tells her that they should believe in them and heal their wounds once they finished their battles. Elsewhere, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki and Nnoitra Gilga continue their battle. Byakuya holds up his hand and sees that it has Zommari's mark on it. Zommari then begins to force Byakuya's hand towards Byakuya's throat, but Byakuya quickly severs the muscles in his arm. Zommari then tells Byakuya that he makes decisions too rashly, and that he couldn't fight an Espada with one arm and one leg. Byakuya retorts that the difference between them is like the distance between Heaven and Earth, and that even with two of his limbs abandoned Zommari is still far from his equal. Zommari then states that there is something he forgot to tell him, each of his eyes can gain sovereignty over one object, and that earlier he activated two of his eyes and gained sovereignty over something else besides Byakuya's arm. At that moment, a possessed, but still unconscious Rukia slices Hanatarō. Byakuya then runs towards Rukia and she begins to attempt to attack him. Zommari then states that one eye can gain control over one object, but if he gains control over the head of something then he gains control over that person's entire body. .]] A possessed Rukia continues her assault on Byakuya and he runs towards her, but Zommari tells Byakuya to freeze and he forces Rukia to hold her sword to her neck, and tells Byakuya to drop his blade. Byakuya complies and uses Bakudō #61 '''Rikujōkōrō to cease Rukia's movements. Zommari begins to panic and tries to force her to move, until Byakuya appears behind him and activates his Bankai, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi around Zommari. Zommari attempts to take control of them, but Byakuya tells him it's pointless because he only has 50 eyes, but there are over a hundred million blades. Byakuya then uses Gōkei and the force from the attack completely destroys the room that they were in. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Yachiru Kusajishi sits beside Byakuya's Koi pond in a cat suit, and when a Koi fish swims near she uses one of her paws to swat it in the air and she carries it off of his property singing as she leaves. The next morning, Byakuya wakes up and comments on how he thinks the number of Koi in his pond has been declining recently. Characters in order of appearance #Hanatarō Yamada #Byakuya Kuchiki #Zommari Rureaux #Rukia Kuchiki #Isane Kotetsu #Retsu Unohana #Yasutora Sado #Gantenbainne Mosqueda #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Mayuri Kurotsuchi #Szayelaporro Granz #Nnoitra Gilga #Kenpachi Zaraki Fights *Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Zommari Rureaux *Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs. Szayelaporro Granz *Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Nnoitra Gilga Powers and Techniques used Kidō used: *Healing Kidō *Hadō #1 *Bakudō #61 Techniques used: * * * Hollow techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección: * * Navigation Category:Episodes